


Truth Or Dare

by aconfederacyofscript



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 06:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aconfederacyofscript/pseuds/aconfederacyofscript





	Truth Or Dare

"Take a shot, Skye. That’s the dare!" She rolls her eyes at Simmons and ticks back one shot of tequila. She shivers. That’s strong.

“Have you tempered with this?” Skye turns to Jemma who just smiles. Tears are almost forming in Skye’s eyes. 

“Is that your question to me for truth?” 

“No. I think I already know the answer…”

It’s far past midnight and the test of the team has gone to bed at least five shots and six dares ago. 

It started off pretty innocently, everyone genuially curious about each other. It was a splendid way to get to know each other, really. It was also a splendid way to get each other killed, it turned out. 

Coulson interfered when Lance dared Trip to take a bullet to his foot. They got disqualified and were the first two to leave the table. 

Mack got sent away by Coulson when he dared everyone to take their clothes off, Fitz following him when he actually wanted to do just that in his slightly intoxicated state of mind. 

May and Bobbi were simply called away because they were the only ones not intoxicated enough to not function properly - new information had popped up and they needed to change course.

And that had left Skye and Jemma alone at the table in the middle off the night. After another hour they had scooped up the bottles of booze, Skye’s shirt and Jemma’s pants, and swerved their way into Skye’s pod. 

“Truth or dare, Jemma,” Skye slurs slightly and takes a swig of water to rinse her mouth from the awful taste. Her cheeks are rosy and her eyes are slightly glazed over.

Skye was lying on her back on the floor, Jemma sitting on the bed, sagging into one of the corners, her foot dangling off the edge.

Skye nudges her. “Truth or dare, Jemma.” 

“Truth. Or dare. It doesn’t really matter anymore, does it. We’re so drunk that we’ll probably say or do anything.” 

Jemma pushes herself upright and slides off the edge off the bed, slowly moving over to straddle Skye’s hips. 

“You know… I am very drunk…” Jemma mumbles and taps her fingers over Skye’s abdomen. Skye giggles at both the sensation and Jemma.

“Tell me, Jems. Will this be the same still tomorrow when we’re not drunk?” 

A tear escapes her eye from laughing now that Jemma is slowly mapping out her body.   
“That tickles,” she mumbles and reaches up to rest her hands on Jemma’s bare thighs.

“Well you’re also really beautiful when you’re sober, Skye. That I know… Plus it’s already tomorrow, considering the time.” She grins and sighs. “Your turn, truth or dare.”

“I don’t really want to play anymore,” Skye pouts and absendmindedly drags her nails along Jemma’s skin. 

“Okay.” Jemma sighs, “answer me one thing though, Skye, truthfully.”

Skye sits up and Jemma automatically moves her hands to rest on Skye’s shoulders, her thumbs stroking the skin under her jaw and neck. 

“Anything.”

“Would it be stupid of me to tell you that I might be in love with you?” Jemma’s breath catches at the last word, because she’s cut off by Skye, who leans in and grazes their lips together. 

“Only if you’re not in love with me anymore tomorrow.”

“It already is tomorrow.” 

Skye smiles while kissing her, softly nipping at Jemma’s bottom lip and gently scratching at her back. She tastes like beer and tequila, her weird moonshine and fizzy drinks. 

“Good. I might be very much in love with you, too,” she whispers between kisses and Jemma smiles so wide that their teeth clink together.

“Good.”


End file.
